mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isla de Margarita
Isla de Margarita, which means Margarita Island in english, is an island located in Venezuela featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview Isla de Margarita is an island resort just north of Cumana. According to Fiona "This used to be a pleasure Island filled with ritzy hotels and sunbathing tourists. Now it's completely occupied by the Chinese and used as a staging ground for operations on the mainland." By the second half of the game, the island is restricted Chinese territory; they are using it as a shipyard and base of operations. The island is made up of 4 main areas, the hotel, the resort, the shipyard and the hill. The hotel is the V shaped tall building on the south eastern side of the island on a small peninsula next to a Chinese outpost. The resort is a series of two ~ shaped housing buildings, Club Margarita, Hotel Margarita, a parking lot, a dock, a beach and Chinese tents and is located on the north tip of the island. The Shipyard is located on the South-Eastern side of the island, and has a large concentration of Chinese soldiers, seamen and this is where the player can find the Dynasty-Class missile Destroyer. The hill is located in the center of the island, there several small abandoned wooden shacks with PLA supply drops, a large PLA tent, a three story building with small antennas on the roof and there are two clearly define roads leading up to the top. There is also a Villa located west of the Hills, similar to the ones in the Caracas Estates; small houses (possibly local fishermen) line the South-Western coastline. Several Iron Dove Heavy AA units are stationed over the island make it a challenge to fly over without PLA disguise. Bladesong Missile Boats patrol the waters surrounding the Island, several Armored Tiger Semis, Salamander APCs and Dragon Lance Light Tanks patrol the roads. It is probably the easiest place to find a Dragon Lance tank. If the player destroys all SAM sites, the island will become pretty defenseless against an air attack or surveillance Lost and Found Isla de Margarita is the island where the Allied Nations plane went down in Agent Joyce's "''Lost and Found" ''contract. You must destroy all three sections of the aircraft: the cockpit, midsection and tail. The cockpit is located on the destroyer's helipad (sinking the destroyer destroys the plane part as well), the midsection is on the hill and the tail has crashed into the Villas. The pilot is located in a prison camp next to the hotel while the co-pilot is located in a prison camp in between the ~ shaped buildings in the northern resort, rescuing the pilots are not required to complete the mission but they provide a $6.0M bonus ($4.0M for the pilot, $2.0M for the co-pilot). Trivia *There is a small unmapped island with a shack and a $100k cash bundle on it West of the island. It is not close enough to be effectively used as a base to attack the island. Related Pages *Isla de la Fortelaza Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Locations Category:People's Liberation Army